Bad Soccer, Good Summer
by Ramillies
Summary: Lor is terrible with pressure situations and when Tish and Carver go on summer holiday, it means Tino will have to face his own bad sport skills to help Lor get her confidence back. He hopes so or could there be an alternative which might be better?
1. Chapter 1

**The Weekenders: Bad Soccer, Good Summer**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that appeared in the Weekenders cartoon, nor Bahia Bay and Campo Fields (Disney owns them). However, Coach Romano IS my own character and thus is owned by me.

Chapter 1: Soccer Pressure

It was a nice early evening in Bahia Bay; the Sun was still hanging in the sky and there was a soft, cool breeze in the air to take the edge off the heat. Perhaps more importantly there was a soccer match going on at Bahia Bay High School. On the sidelines we're a number of spectators, two of the more recognisable we're Tino Tonitini and Tish Katsufrakus, cheering on the team. Where we're Carver Descartes and Lor McQuarrie? They we're both in the team; Lor on the left wing and Carver playing off the striker. Tino turns around to acknowledge us all.

"Hey, it's Tino here. Long time no see everyone, last time I saw you lot was...when I went on that blimp trip with my dad when I was twelve." Tino stood silent for a few moments in deep thought. "Wow, been about four years. Anyway, there's a lot to catch up on but that can wait until later, what's happening right now is that Bahia Bay High School's soccer team is working overtime to score an equalising goal against Campo Fields' side that will make us the league champions this year! Check it, Lor has been the best player in the team the whole season and if we are gonna win, Lor will have to be involved in some way." Tino pointed to Lor who had just received the ball from Carver.

On the pitch, Lor was moving the ball down the left wing using every trick in the book to avoid tackles and beat defenders. When she made it to the corner flag she whipped the ball in low and hard, hoping that somehow one of her teammates would be able to get on the end of it. However, it never got that far as Carver, anticipating Lor's cross was hacked to the ground by one of Campo Fields' attackers, who just happened to be Laird Princeton, who had come back to defend. When the tackle hit Carver, both Tish and Tino winced.

"That's got to hurt!" Tino said through gritted teeth.

"SEND HIM OFF REF! THAT WAS A DELIBERATE HACK! LAIRD'S TRYING TO INJURE CARVER!" Tish shouted making Tino cover his ears.

"Ow! Do you have to shout that loud when you're standing right next to me?" Tino whined.

"Sorry."

The resulting foul meant a penalty had been awarded to Bahia Bay, a yellow card for Laird and a sore ankle and back for Carver, the latter for landing on the ground in an unceremonious fashion.

"This is the big moment. Penalty to Bahia Bay at the start of injury time and Lor will be taking this one. She's got a perfect conversion rate this season but something tells me the drama isn't over yet." Tino commented.

"COME ON LOR! YOU CAN DO IT!" Tish shouted at the top of her voice, causing people around her to wince and cover their ears with poor Tino again getting a lot of it right in his ear.

Lor glanced back over at her two friends on the sidelines and then over to Carver who had managed to pick himself up and dust himself off. She picked up the ball and walked over to the penalty spot and set the ball down.

"You can do this Lor, we believe in you." Carver whispered as he placed a hand on Lor's shoulder. Lor tensed up as she started to feel the pressure.

'_This is like the basketball competition all over again.'_ Lor moaned in thought as the awful thoughts filled her mind again.

"See? Lor's got all tense and I'd bet every dollar I own, which admittedly isn't much, that she's thinking of the basketball incident for that $10,000 prize right now. Lor hasn't had a great record in handling these high pressure situations in the past..." Tino began.

"Tino!" Tish slapped Tino's arm.

"Hey! Let me finish! Erm...right, she hasn't had a great record in the past but you never know, she could succeed this time right?" Tino finished off while glaring at Tish for interrupting and slapping him.

Tish looked at Tino a little sheepishly before yelling some more encouragement to Lor.

Lor closed her eyes and forced herself to slow her breathing to a calm rate.

'_Okay, I can do this. It's just like every other penalty I've taken this season. Except for the fact that if we equalise we win the title. If I miss, we are bound to finish second all because of me. Everyone is counting on me to score and I will...but...what if I miss? I'll be dubbed a loser and a failure!'_ Lor began to worry a little too much.

She took a few paces back and began to bite her lower lip as her heart rate began to increase rapidly. The referee blew his whistle to signal the game had begun again so Lor began her run up. Time seemed to slow down as she swung her right leg at the ball, connecting with it true and the ball shot forwards and began to rise as well.

Everyone watched as the ball flew towards the top right hand corner of the goal, the goalkeeper well beaten as he was going the wrong way...only for the ball to smash into the crossbar and fly high up into the air.

In that moment, Lor's confidence was destroyed and she slumped to the ground in shock. Everyone else on the pitch ignored her, save the referee and his two linesmen keeping an eye on her to see if she would interfere with play should the ball come her way again.

The ball came down as a couple of Campo Fields and Bahia Bay players vied to latch onto it. It bounced and was headed on by Diego, one of the centre backs for Bahia Bay, and it fell kindly for Carver who volleyed it towards goal. The goalkeeper got a hand to it but couldn't divert it past the post as the ball came back off the post, hit his back and went in the goal.

The Bahia Bay players, except Lor who was still slightly out of it, all started celebrating and ran over to Carver to congratulate him.

"And there it is! The equaliser for Bahia Bay! We've just got to see out these last couple of minutes and we'll be champions, amazingly thanks to Carver's sweetly struck volley!" Tino cheered before sighing. "And Lor will feel bad because she missed the penalty and will feel like a flop despite the fact she's our best player."

Tish simply nodded in agreement with Tino as they watched Lor get to her feet and sigh, they assumed in either relief or depression, before she congratulated Carver.

"Alright everyone! Keep it together now and focus! I don't want us to lose the title now that we are moments away from winning it!" The Bahia Bay coach, a Brazilian born retired soccer player, Luis Da Silva Romano shouted to the team.

"Coach Romano has done a good job with the team hasn't he?" Tish commented.

"Yeah, he's like coach Colson but you never see him in just a towel." Tino shuddered at the horrible memories of coach Colson answering the door when Tino and the others had knocked on his door for various reasons a few times.

A few minutes later, there was joy for the home team and fans, nearly all of them that is, as the final whistle went and Bahia Bay High School was crowned the league champions for the first time in their history. Tino turned to face us again.

"Well, there we have it, the end of the season and Bahia Bay now officially rules California in soccer for a whole year. It's been a great season for the team but I sense that in the coming weeks Lor is going to be pretty cut up about missing that penalty and Carver's head will swell to such a big size over his volley that he won't physically be able to get out of his room." Tino chuckled as Tish joined him.

"I guess we'll have to spend a large portion of the summer holiday trying to cheer Lor up and finding an adequate supply of pins to pop Carver's head every time it expands whenever he thinks about this match." Tish added to Tino's prediction.

"A fair deduction, my friend, and one I am inclined to agree with. Let's get started on Lor shall we?" Tino suggested as Lor walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Lor greeted miserably.

"Lor, you we're amazing out there today; as you have been all season! Don't get cut up about missing one penalty kick, it was going to happen sooner or later because you are human. Lady Luck was on our side today and really the team, especially you, deserved to be champions." Tino said trying to make Lor feel better.

'_Hmm, I wonder if saying she was going to miss one sooner or later wasn't the right thing to say?'_ Tino wondered.

"Tino has a point there Lor. You've been brilliant all season with the goals you've scored, the assists you've got the red cards...you...got...erm..." Tish trailed off embarrassed about bringing up the fact that Lor had been sent off three times this season.

"Uh-huh, thanks for that fantastic display of backing me up there Tish." Tino glared at Tish. "Okay Lor, the red cards...we'll forget about them and you certainly earned every bit of praise you've got. Ask anyone on the team, any fan who watched, and they will all say that you we're the reason Bahia Bay won."

Ironically the next thing the three heard was a few of the Bahia Bay team say to Carver the following: "That strike was amazing Carver! You are without a shadow of a doubt the main reason why we won the league!"

'_Why does something like that always happen? Is dramatic irony stuck to us like wallpaper paste?'_ Tino mentally asked himself allowing a frown to form on his face.

"You see guys; they couldn't have done it without Carver, not me. I screwed up big time, just like that basketball competition those years ago." Lor moaned as she brushed past Tino to get her kit bag from the changing rooms.

"Lor, you're over-reacting." Tino called after her.

"Somehow I don't think this will be a very easy task." Tish sighed.

"What up guys? See that superb volley I scored to win us the title? Am I the man or what?" Carver asked rhetorically as he came up to Tino and Tish.

"I'd go with the 'or what' on that personally." Tino joked.

Carver glared at Tino as Tish giggled which only made Carver growl at them.

"Seriously Carv, Lor's down about that penalty miss and she's gonna think that she ain't cut out for soccer." Tino explained.

"That miss? C'mon, we all knew she was gonna miss it. That girl can't handle a high pressure situation for love nor money." Carver replied, clearly talking before thinking.

Tino and Tish both gave him shocked expressions.

"What? Was it something I said or do I have something on my face?" Carver was perplexed by his friends' expressions.

"That wasn't a particularly nice thing to say about Lor, Carver!" Tish exclaimed.

"Oh, I guess I didn't mean to say that...well actually I did but just in a nicer way. But come on guys, she's just not reliable in those situations." Carver tried to reason.

"Carver!" Tino and Tish both scolded him as the two noticed Lor approaching them from behind Carver.

"What? What did I say wrong this time?"

Tino was about to speak when Lor's voice came from behind Carver, making him freeze with regret and shock.

"You said I'm hopeless in pressure situations and I can't handle it." Lor said as she stood to one side of her friends with all of them in her view.

Carver slapped a hand across his forehead and mentally scolded himself for putting himself in a mess.

"I-I'm sorry Lor, it sounded worse than I meant it to be." Carver tried to apologise.

"I oughta whack you one for that crack...but you're right. I can't handle these pressure situations that I get into. Maybe it's time I hung up my boots and concentrated on something easier." Lor said sadly as she turned around and walked off. "I'm gonna go home." She called.

"Oh man what have I done?" Carver asked.

"Made her feel even worse? Smooth move there Carver." Tino said sarcastically.

"I said I was sorry." Carver defended.

"Stop bickering you two. I'm going to head over to Lor's house and try and speak to her. I'll see you guys tomorrow okay? Funville at 10?" Tish asked.

"Sure, good luck Tish, call me later and tell me how it went okay?" Tino asked back.

"Okay, later guys." Tish waved to her two male friends as she walked off after Lor.

"I'm gonna go as well Carv. I'll call you after Tish has called me and give you an update. Maybe mom or Dixon will be able to give me some advice on this situation too." Tino said thoughtfully.

"Okay man, I'll go and celebrate with the team some more. I'll see you tomorrow."

Carver left Tino by himself. Tino sighed heavily before turning around to acknowledge us again.

"Well, you all saw it. Lor is officially down in the dumps and Carver didn't help things. Some things don't really change do they? I'm kind of referring to Carver on that one. Anyway, I'll see you all tomorrow and let you know what has happened and I'll give you all a short recap of the last four years. So, later days."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that appeared in the Weekenders cartoon, nor Bahia Bay and Campo Fields. However, Coach Romano IS my own character and thus is owned by me.

Thanks to those who have read (and will continue reading) and for those who have reviewed. This chapter, and the next one, will not add as much into continuing the story as there will be some background on the gang and their history in the past four years. You have been warned.

Chapter 2: Catching Up: Carver & Tish

It was Saturday morning in Bahia Bay and the weather had taken a turn for the worst. It had been raining for most of the night and showed no signs of letting up yet, much to the annoyance of young Tino Tonitini. Tino was sitting up in his bed reading an old Captain Dreadnaught comic when he notices us.

"Hey, it's Tino...but I guess you'd have figured that out yourselves right? Anyway, welcome to another lovely sunny day in Bahia Bay." He said sarcastically as he gestured to the masses of dark clouds and the rain outside his window. "Of course the Sun is merely blocked by all these clouds. So, anyway, I promised you all that I'd give you a quick recap on the last four years and I shall. Well, first of all, Carver has finally stopped wanting to join the cool kids, Bree and Colby mainly because they absolutely humiliated him a year and a half ago. I'd love to tell you more but Tish, Lor and I all took a solemn vow to never speak of the details of the incident ever again with other people and the knowledge we have we must take to our graves, needless to say that I can tell you that Carver did have to go to a physiotherapist for seven months afterwards. It wasn't pretty, trust me on that."

The door to Tino's bedroom opened and his mother popped her head round the door.

"Honey, since I won't be able to get you to mow the lawn today..." She began.

"Yes!" Tino interrupted, pumping both his arms high into the air, in a most joyous mood at this delightful piece of news.

"...You will be coming shopping with me this afternoon." She finished.

"Aw mom! I'm gonna be meeting the guys at Funville in a couple of hours." Tino moaned as his arms slumped down back to his sides.

"Well you'll just have to cut the fun short for a while."

"But mom! Lor, Carver and Tish!"

"They'll still be alive if they have one afternoon without you. Look, I'll let you pick out three dinners for next week."

"And no squid or tofu at all?" Tino asked hopefully.

"Don't push your luck Tino."

"Okay, fine." Tino resigned to semi failure with a sigh.

"Oh and I know something is bothering you again about Lor so come and talk to me later about it since I know you'll need my advice eventually." She said knowingly as she shut the door to Tino's room.

Tino blinked a few times with a gormless expression on his face.

"Seriously, I still can't understand how she is able to read my mind...uh hey, I'll have to give you more of a recap later on, but through the magic of flashbacks you'll see what transpired last night when Tish phoned me."

* * *

Tino's mobile rang, disturbing him from his Captain Dreadnaught comics. Part of him wanted to ignore it but he knew from the ringtone it was Tish and he had asked Tish to phone him once she had tried to talk to Lor. Reluctantly he picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hey Tish, 'sup with Lor then?" He asked getting straight down to business.

"_Hi Tino and it's not that great really. I spent half an hour alone trying to get Lor to let me in to her room and when she finally let me in, I spent the next hour trying to get a response out of her. How I'm not mad I'll never know."_ Tish explained.

"Well that's one person's opinion." Tino chuckled; he couldn't pass up this opportunity to make fun of Tish.

"_Tino! No isn't the time!"_

"Sorry. So what happened after that?"

"_Not much really. I tried to convince her that she's not a flop at soccer but I got no response out of her which is strange for Lor really. You know, if she doesn't like the advice then she'd normally threaten to hit you, there really isn't any middle ground with her, but this time...nothing."_ Tish sighed heavily.

"Any ideas on what we can do?" Tino inquired, he really wanted to help Lor get over this misery she had put herself in.

"_Well, not letting Carver give her advice might be a good idea. Your welcome to try Tino and I know she'll at least listen to you even if it is only to see if you've been asking your mom or not for advice."_

Tino wasn't really sure if there was supposed to be an insult in that last comment from Tish or not so he decided he would let it pass for now.

"You think I should ask my mom for advice on this?" Tino genuinely wondered if his mother would be able to give sound advice on this predicament. As far as he knew, she never had a friend who played soccer before.

"_You know what? You might as well Tino, I mean, let's face it; it can't do any harm. Besides, if your mom can't help, maybe Dixon can."_ Tish replied. Despite the fact all of the four friends had been through a lot over the years, Tino was really the only one of them who asked for advice and perhaps a lot stranger still, the others normally would ask Tino's mother for advice too. She just seemed to be very wise over every problem the four had, perhaps a little too wise sometimes.

"Yeah, Dixon is gonna be around in the afternoon tomorrow. It won't be long before Moira and Dixon move in with us so I'll ask him when he's got a moment."

"_Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then Tino."_

"Sure, later Tish."

"_Night Tino."_ Tish said as she hung up.

* * *

"So, you now see what kind of problem the guys and I have with Lor now. Lor can't just wallow in her own sorrows but it's going to be really tough to get her out of her stupor. Tough, just like that tofu steak mom tried to make me eat last week." Tino shuddered at the memory.

Tino stood outside Funville with Tish and Carver, all three of them waiting to see if Lor would turn up.

"Where is she man?" Carver asked impatiently.

"I said to her last night that we we're going to be here but she never gave me a response." Tish explained.

"Maybe I should send her a text?" Tino suggested as he pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket.

"Go for it man, she might actually respond in detail to you. I sent her a text this morning asking how she was and she sent me one back saying 'okay'. When I tried to get more out of her, she didn't respond. I guess she's still probably upset at my complete screw up yesterday." Carver told Tish and Tino, looking at his shoes as he told them.

Tino sent his text message to Lor and the trio waited for a few minutes. With no response so far, Tino suggested they wait inside Funville for Lor so they would be clear of the bad weather that was still hanging around. As they entered Funville, Tino felt his pocket vibrate and he immediately whipped his mobile phone out so see a text from Lor.

"Wow, she's replied. Hopefully longer than one word too." Carver commented.

Tino read the text a couple of times over before looking at his friends.

"So?" Tish asked expectantly.

"She's not coming guys. She says, and I quote: 'Hi Tino, I'm not coming to Funville today. Not feeling well.'"

"Man, that's some cruel twist of fate." Carver said, not believing that Lor had sent to Tino at all. "She's so making that up! But on the other hand, no surprises that she's more willing to share things with you Tino."

"Come on Carver, you know I wasn't allowed to bring you to that wrestling match I had an extra ticket for."

"Yeah, only because I was grounded. You could have joined in with my plan to get me there but no! It was just easier to take Lor instead of me and man! You aren't even much of a wrestling fan! Triple H is the MAN! How could you let me miss perhaps my only chance to see him in action live?" Carver whined.

"Carver, please don't be a jerk. I couldn't risk sneaking you out to take you there and Tish doesn't like wrestling at all so that meant Lor was my only choice. You know what a huge John Cena fan she is." Tino explained.

"So are you saying that you would have taken me with you if I hadn't been grounded? Us men stick together right? Or are you saying that always would have taken Lor instead of me?" Carver's eyes narrowed as she looked sternly at Tino.

Tino took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Tish raised an eyebrow at Tino and Carver rolled his eyes after coming to the conclusion that Tino's lack of a response was a 'no'.

"Aw Tino! I can't believe you!" Carver growled. "Okay forget it, let's just play some pool."

Carver and Tish walked over to the pool tables with Tino just behind them. Tino picked up a cue and sighed.

"Uh guys, I have to...leave...in a bit." He started tentatively.

"Oh let me guess; you are going to go and see Lor and make sure she's fine?" Carver hissed with a real tinge of jealously in his voice.

"Carver, let Tino finish. I'm sure he was a good reason for going to see Lor." Tish interrupted Carver.

"I'm not going to see Lor. Mom wants me to go shopping with her since I wasn't able to mow the lawn because of the weather today. Seriously, I'm not doing this on purpose!" Tino explained.

"Sounds like a convenient excuse to me. What do you think Tish?"

"I'm going to keep my opinion to myself on this one." She stated in response, earning a glare from Carver and a small sigh of relief from Tino as Tino set the pool balls up.

"Right, so how long until you abandon us?" Carver inquired.

"A couple of hours. We can have lunch and then I'll have to go, seriously, I'm sorry I have to guys." Tino sighed sadly. He didn't want to drop his friends but he had no choice and he knew it.

Carver broke off and the gang, minus Lor, started playing pool.

* * *

Lor sat one of the sofas in the living room of the McQuarrie residence watching wrestling. Normally when she was watching wrestling, soccer or any other program she enjoyed, there was a lot of enthusiasm from her. But today, anyone looking at her could be convinced that she wasn't actually watching the television at all.

'_Man, I don't feel like watching wrestling really.'_ Lor thought as she sighed heavily.

Her father, hearing her depressed sigh walked over to his daughter and sat down next to her.

"What's up Lor? That Cena guy you like lose?" He joked at her admiration of the heavily muscle bound wrestler.

"Huh? Oh, I dunno." Lor replied not really paying attention.

"Okay, I'd be a bad dad if I didn't know when my little girl is sad about something. Come on Lor, tell me what has got you so down." He tried again using a more direct approach with Lor.

"It's nothing really dad."

"Your friends?"

"No, they aren't a problem."

"So there is a problem then. Well, is it school related?" He asked.

"Kinda." Lor followed up with a sigh. "Dad, I suck at soccer."

"The match yesterday right?"

"Yeah. I blew it dad."

"Blew what?"

"The penalty in injury time. It was such a lame kick from me." Lor shook her head and forced her eyes shut with the memory of missing washing over her. "Heh, I sent the goalkeeper the wrong way only to put far too much power into the shot and see it smack off the crossbar and nearly enter orbit."

"From what I heard, your school still won the championship."

"Yeah, Carver scored just after I missed the penalty so he gets all the praise and I get nothing."

"So you're jealous of Carver for scoring a goal?" He was slightly concerned with Lor for being upset, with a best friend no less, over something trivial like a goal. "Lor, that's just plain wrong! If Tino or Tish had scored that goal would you be jealous of them? Or what if one of your opponents had scored an own goal? Then what?"

"Dad! I'm not jealous of Carver scoring the goal. It's just that...I suck in high pressure situations. That was one of them and I choked bad! Seriously dad, I can't handle it." Lor wailed in distress.

"Lorraine McQuarrie..." For the first time in who knows how many years, Lor heard her full first name. She became very rigid at this. "...You don't 'suck' as you describe it in pressure situations. You merely need a bit of focus and some self belief."

'_I HATE it when he calls me 'Lorraine'...well when anyone uses my proper first name.'_ Lor shuddered at the thought of everyone she knew constantly calling her Lorraine instead of Lor.

"Lor, did you hear what I just said?" Her father asked.

"Huh? Yeah dad, yeah. Focus. I got it." Lor replied quickly. Truth be told, she hadn't heard him really; just the word 'focus' as she was too busy concerning herself with him using her full first name and how much she hated it.

Her father got up and left her, feeling satisfied with himself and that his job here as a father was done.

Lor turns to us and narrows her eyes and clenching her right hand into a fist.

"If any of you call me 'Lorraine' either, I'll smack you one so hard you'll wish you we're born in another century! Now go on, get out of here and go bother Tino or someone!"

* * *

It was now mid afternoon and Tino was at home again after having been shopping with his mother. He had agreed to meet with Carver and Tish in the evening to watch a movie before the three of them would spend the night at Tish's house, partly to discuss what they we're going to do with Lor.

Tino looks over at us and sighs as he gets up from his computer chair and walks over to his closet.

"Well, hey again guys. I probably should tell you more of what happened after pool but I kinda forgot to tell you the rest about Carver over the past few years." Tino cleared his throat as he opens the closet door and rummages around for a change of clothes for tomorrow.

"Right, so I already told you that he doesn't want try and hang with Bree and Colby anymore okay? So a year ago before that Carver was facing the scourge of every kid when it comes to summer: Summer School! Yes my friends, Carver's grades had dropped quite badly since he stepped up his game to try and be a cool kid but thanks to a bit of effort from yours truly, Lor and Tish...okay okay! Mom kind of gave me some sage advice too. The three of us we're able to help him avoid the horrors of being at Summer School. Man that was a horrid time really."

Tino grabbed a bag and threw his extra clothes into it as well as his pyjamas.

"After he was humiliated by the cool kids, he focused more on sports and fashion, specifically tennis and soccer but between you guys and me, I think he'd rather be a shoe designer more than anything else...not that I think you'd have had a hard time guessing THAT one right?" Tino chuckled.

"The only other thing there is really to say about Carver was that time he was grounded and missed the wrestling match. You guys remember back at Funville this morning right? When he was acting like a jealous jerk? Well, he was grounded because he was alone in his home and discovered a swanky bottle of wine that his parents had. I use the word 'had' as I'm sure you can all guess what happened when he found it right? Needless to say when Mr and Mrs Decartes got home to find a sleeping Carver on the kitchen floor with an empty bottle of this wine, Carver was grounded...bad. Carver hasn't even told me all the details but it was over a month before I saw him on the weekend if the rest of us didn't go round and visit him."

The door to Tino's room opened once again but this time Dixon stuck his head through the gap.

"Hey Tino, your mom says that your having problems with Lor and it might less weird talking about it with me rather than her." Dixon inquired.

"Hey Dixon. Uh, kind of but it's something that the guys and I will try and figure out for now. I'll give you two an update when I get home tomorrow."

"Okay champ. By the way, dinner will be ready in about half an hour or so." Dixon said as he closed Tino's door and walked downstairs.

"Anyway, back to what I was talking to you guys about." Tino thought for a few moments. "Well since I'm pretty much done with Carver, how about Tish? Tish still loved playing her Dulcimer, and trying to drag us to Dulcimer concerts, but the four of us agreed that we'll always go to a Dulcimer concert if Tish is playing in it if we don't have to go to the other ones. Tish wasn't overly happy with that idea but I guess she agreed on it because it was better than us not going to any at all. After all, you've got to support your friends even if you don't like what they are interested in."

"Tish is still the least experienced of us in the world of romance and she doesn't seem really bothered by it. I've theorised in the past to the others that maybe she's had part of her brain sucked out by aliens or maybe she is a robot. Either one of those theories are still possibilities until I see proof otherwise. What else can I tell you?" Tino paused for a moment, tapping his chin with a finger as thought about Tish's short term past.

"Tish and her family now seem to spend a good portion of the summer holidays staying in various European countries now. Last year was Germany, the year before was Spain and before that was Turkey. I'm sure you can all imagine the conversations he all had with Tish when we first heard she was going to Turkey, with her being a vegetarian and all...especially with Lor's lack of knowledge of European countries too. Seriously, if it's not Britain, Spain, Italy, France or Germany, Lor will claim it's either not in Europe or it doesn't exist, but I'm going off course now."

"Back to Tish, she still is virtually a straight 'A' student, she still condemns us for eating meat but she still an ace tutor at helping us when we don't understand school work...mostly. Lor is an exception that all three of us have to help with but, you know, stuff happens right? That's about all that you need to know from Tish and Carver right about now. I'm going to go and watch some TV before eating dinner and then heading off to meet Tish and Carver, so I'll see you all tomorrow for the background on Lor and myself for the past four years. And who knows? Maybe whatever plan Tish, Carver and I cook up will snap Lor out of her unhappiness? Okay, later days!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
